Almost The End
by CrytalineWolf
Summary: It's been three years since the doctors had diagnosed you with an incurable disease, which they had not named since you are the first patient that had ever had it. Randomly, your body would start hurting all over, your eyes felt like they would be on fire, and your limbs felt like they were being torn off. You have endured the pain for a long time, and felt like it's almost the end


1

"It's noon already?" I thought as I looked out the window, seeing an ocean. The window was opened all the way, and I could smell the salt and feel the cool breeze from the beach. Today was going to be a nice day, none of my "fits" have happened yet, and I'm glad they haven't. I'm not going to think what they do, it might trigger them. I never liked it when it happened though. What did I just say, I'm not going to think about them! I hate my lingering thoughts on the topic, it's what makes me hate myself. Other than that, I'm content with my life.

Mother walked through the door a few minutes later, her breathing says that she has been running a lot today. "(Y/n)!" She says out-of-breath, "You're... You're up, I'm glad. I have lunch ready, would you like to have it?" Mother holds out a tray of soup, I've been having that a lot for some reason. It's not like I can't digest solid food, I know I can, but she's babying me. I don't want her to do that, it annoys me when she does. "I would love some, mother," I say calmly, as if nothing's wrong. Her smile falters a bit, but soon becomes normal again. I've must have said something wrong, She usually does that when I've, or anybody, has done something wrong. She hands me the tray of food. It's the usual stuff, soup with bits of soft meat in it, and some noodles and bread. I change my position in the bed I'm in so I can eat properly, and begin to eat. My mother looks at me, a bit worried. I decide to speak up, "Is anything wrong, Mother?" I ask. Her smile falters again, I've done it again. This is another reason why I hate myself, my many mistakes with my mother. "Uh, no! Sweety! Um, if.. When you're done with the food, just set it on the table and get some rest, I'll come back to pick it up later," Then she left the room. I can tell she hates me, she hates me due to the fact that I'm sick. I'm sick with a sickness that's incurable. I hate it. I continue to eat the rest of my food in silence, listening to the waves crashing against the shore from my open window.

It's night, I've been told to sleep, but I'm not sleepy at all. In fact, I'm being kept awake from nothing in particular. Mother tried to keep the window closed tonight as well, but I reopened it. I wanted to hear the waves from the ocean in case I do die. I want it to be the last thing I hear. I look out towards the beach from my window. It looks exceptionally beautiful tonight, thanks to the full moon's light reflecting off the waves. I could stare at this for hours. Heck, I've already done it. I've been staring at those same old waves for three years, almost four. I can remember the day I first saw them, that horrid but beautiful day. It was the day I was diagnosed with this disease, they still don't have a name for it. Maybe I should come up with one for it? Yes, that will be my dying wish, if I do die. I want it to be named after me, the suppose "sweet girl" I am, and the deathly disease. To remind what this disease does to people.

It's been hours, it might be somewhere in the morning already, I can't tell, I haven't looked at my alarm clock in forever. I lean on the windowsill, it's cold. I start to hear strange noises, suddenly. This surprised me. I looked around my room, I see nothing but the usual view. I see my alarm clock, it's 3:48. I didn't want to be reminded by time, because, who knows, it might be.. "Almostyour time," said a voice, suddenly. That was freaky. I frantically look at my surroundings, and I still see the usual. I wonder who said that? It seemed as if they were whispering in my ear. I decide to brush it off, it's probably my imagination going wild. This happens to a ton of people, it's totally possible that this could happen when thinking about death, right? Most likely..

Twenty minutes pass, it's four now. I'm still looking out at the waves. I wish I could be out there right now. I've never seen them up close, but I've seen many people down there, they look like ants from here. I see them do many things. I see them lounge on the beach, play in the water, and surf. Maybe even boogie board, I've heard it was fun and I would like to try it. I look up at the moon and it's beauty, sighing in awe, only to be interrupted by a shadowed figure. I back up from the window sill as he lands on it, bending slightly down so his entire body can fit.

"It's time," he says, creepily.

"Time for what?" I ask him.

His expression falters at my tone. I didn't give him any show of fear and I didn't even stutter one bit. This might've confused him. I'm not scared of him, he's probably here to kill me. I saw this coming. He's hesitating for some reason, do I remind him of someone? I continue to stare at him, looking at his features, engraving them in my mind. He's a skeleton, with a smile plastered to his face, well, he had a smile plastered to his face, he has a frown now. I scrunch my eyebrows together and I continue to look at him. "Aren't you going to kill me?" I ask. He shakes his head, and turns to leave. "Wait, why aren't you?" I ask, but to no avail, he disappears, and leaves me with the sound of the waves and the wind, which I continue to stare at until I fall asleep.

I wake up to the sound of birds chirping, and, of course, the waves from the beach. I lift my head, apparently I fell asleep leaning on the windowsill. I open my eyes, they sting from the bright light of the sun, so I cover my eyes with my hand. I notice a mark on my hand, surprised, but I realize that it's just my birthmark. I've always loved this birthmark, it's in the shape of the moon. The beautiful moon showing almost all the phases, including a full moon like last night. I smile, I feel a warm feeling in my chest. I know this feeling, it's content.

My mother opens the door, she has her usual testing system with her. She has a grave look on her face, as if someone just died. This reminds me of something. Something from last night. Somehow I can't remember what exactly happened, but it involved me almost dying, didn't it? I'm not sure. I'll just think about it later, or never. "Good morning, Mother," I say. She looks up and the grave look on her face disappears all at once. Why? Did she expect me to be dead or something? This is raising suspicion for me.

"Good morning, deary!" She cheered, "The doctor told me you could have a solid breakfast once in a while, so eat up your eggs and bacon!"

"Solid breakfast? You forgot about it again, didn't you?" I ask. She hasn't fed me anything solid in a long time, and even I distinctly remember the doctor saying once in a while I could have solid food.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, I did. Will you forgive me? Mother asks. I could never be truly angry at her, besides it's not her fault I have a disease. I simply smile at her and nod, her face instantly lights up and sets the tray on my lap, soon leaving me to eat.

It's noon again, Mother comes back in to give me lunch. She looks happier than usual, I wonder why. Seeing her like this makes me feel slightly weird, but it's a good feeling. Is this what being happy is like? I haven't been actually happy in such a long time, I'm glad. Mother decided to stay and chat with me as I ate, I'm glad that she did.

"Oh, it's already 1:30, I should go shopping for this week's meals," said Mother.

I stay quiet for a moment, then I suddenly ask "Can I come with you outside sometime?" She gave me a surprised look, even I was surprised at what I said, "I'm sorry, no, I don't have to-" Mother cut me off, "Yes, I would like it if you would. I'll ask the doctor if he's okay with it," Mother leaves the room with my food tray, and a warm feeling spreads in me. I actually feel _happy_.

The next day, the doctor had come to give me advice on going outside. Don't be separated from anybody that I was originally with, or who joined any group that I would be in. Make sure to have my walking stick with me at all times in case I have trouble walking, and have my medicine on me to numb the pain in case my fits started. I haven't been outside in such a long time, I'm excited to find out what it's like. Mother entered the room with my supplies needed to go outside with her.

"Are you ready, (Y/n)?" She asks, I'm still in bed, and I slowly rise to me feet.

"Yeah," I respond. I still haven't changed from my nightgown, and my mother quickly gives me an outfit to wear. "Here, I bought this yesterday. I thought that you would like it. After you put it on, please tell me if you do," Then she leaves the room. I look down at the clothes she gave me, they look like the clothes other kids my age wear, at least from my window's perspective. I sit down on my bed, first putting on the socks she gave me. They're thigh-highs, and they're yellow and pink. It seems cute so far. Next are shorts, then end right when the socks start, making it look like they're tights or something similar. I then put on an orange short sleeved shirt. I look in the mirror, I think I look cute. Most people probably wont. Mother walks back in and she looks at me in awe. "You look so beautiful," she says, almost crying. "What's wrong?" I ask, and she goes to hug me. I hug back, due to her being my mother. "It's nothing," she replies, "You just look so pretty right now."

"Thanks, Mother," I respond.

"Have you tried on the shoes yet?"

"No, I haven't."

"Go on, try them on!" She hands me the shoes, they're regular brown booties. I'm not sure if they are my size, though. I put them on anyway, and, surprisingly, they fit nicely. "Thanks, Mother, they fit perfectly."

"I'm glad they do, now let's hurry, or else the market will close, soon."

"Alright, Mother," I say happily. I truly am right now, nothing could be better than this moment right here. Ever since that mysterious man showed up on my windowsill everything has been getting better.

I am finally outside, and I have my cane with me just in case I need it. Since I got used to walking again, I'm prancing around the street in the market, happy and contempt with my life so far. Mother looks at me with a smile on her face as she watches me dance with the street performers. After we are done shopping, and I, messing around on the streets, we end up at the beach. I've always wanted to come here. To feel the salty breeze on my face instead of just smelling it from my bedroom window. it feels so surreal. I start to run towards the ocean, not caring if I got hurt at all, I want to know what it's like.

I've returned back home, it's nightfall already and I'm in bed. It was to great today that I didn't even want to take my clothes off, they're too precious. I look over at my clock, it's 11:48. I look back out my window and stare at the ocean. I had such a great time, I never want to forget it. My vision was suddenly blocked by a figure again, just like last night. I look up to see the same skeleton. "Had your fun today, kid?" he said, not as creepy as he first talked to me. I nodded, a true smile on my face. He blankly stares at me, as if deciding to kill me or not again. I don't care if he does, I finally had fun in my life for once. I'm content. He starts to turn around, but I quickly grab onto his cloak. "Where are you going?" I ask, and he looks back at me, then smiles. "Nowhere in particular. I was just checking up on somebody for a friend of mine." he responded

"Oh. were they okay?"

"Yes, in fact. They were very _content_ with their life so far." He jumps off the windowsill, ribbing the cloak from my grasp and disappearing into the night. I give a sigh and smile. He was checking to see if I was alright. I lean on the windowsill, staring out at the starry night sky, content with my life.

 _One-shot chapter, End._


End file.
